Shopping!
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: How can a shopping trip lead to maternity shopping. Read and Review please! Austin & Ally one shot.


_**I donnot own A & A **_

_**Thanks to whoever reviews my storys. A MASSIVE thanks to queenc1 and LoveShipper. BIG thanks rauraauslly and hpausllyrules. **_

_**This is shopping**_

_**Shopping!**_

_**3rd person **_

Ally, Austin, Dez and Trish (In order ha!) are in RAYNES.

"Why are we here?" Austin asks. Dez is looking at dresses with Ally, he's telling her what colours suite her complection or something.

"Because Ally and I had to go to that wrestling thingy with you and Dez so you owe us." Trish tells him. He grunts.

"Can't I just kiss my girlfriend and give you a pay raise?" He asks hopfully.

"No!" She exclaims.

"Why not?" He's misrable here.

"'Cause I said so." Trish resorts.

He claps sarcastically if thats possible.

"Well done Trish! You should be a lawyer." Austin says sarcastically.

"Green is not your best colour! But I do admit you look like Santana Lopez from Glee in that dress. **( Donnot own Glee or Santana Lopez) **I mean she's hot. So yeah get this dress- NO! Get this one. It's more diva and Santana. Or this one! It's like Quinn Fabray, though she got preggo **( Donnot own Quinn Fabray) **You donnot wanna look preggo." Ally glares at Dez as he pauses.

"Not that you look pregnant or anything! It's just that you will look like her. And... AUSTIN YOUR CRAZY PREGGO. NOT PREGGO GIRLFRIEND WANTS TO KILL ME!" He yells to his best friend.

"Why?" Austin asks after he's run over to them.

"I accidently called her pregnant. Accidently. What? She looked like Quinn Fabray in the second dress. BUT she looks better as Santana. Ally show him." Dez demands.

"What?" She asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Show Austin that you looked like Santana Lopez in the stripy green dress." He demands weaker then the last time.

"Why should I?"

"Would a ham soften you up Ally?" Dez asks pulling out a ham from his backpack.

"No!" Ally yells.

"Someones PMSING." Dez mutters.

"What?" Ally questions.

"Nothing Ally. Miss Dawson... Alls... ALLYSON!" He looks generally scarred at this point. Austin would help but it's too amusing to break apart.

"What gives you the right to talk about my mensteral cycle?" Both boys wince at her words.

"No right. Sorry Ally." He runs off. Trish is laughing so hard she falls into Austin and Austin falls into her.

"Whats so funny?" Ally asks.

"Just how scarred he was. And how defesive you got." The laughiees say in unison.

"Okay... Austin I need your help." Ally tells her boyfriend.

"With what?" He says after he's stopped laughing.

"Do I look pregnant?" She asks.

"What?"

"Do I" She points at herself.

"Look pregnant." She says pointing at her stomach.

"No!... Why?" He asks.

"Just what Dez said. Made me think. What would I be like pregnant?" She asks.

"Why? Why are we having this conversation?" He asks.

"Because we are. Would you still love me if I got preggo?" She asks.

"If I say yes can I run away?"

"No."

"Fine... But still yes I will still love you if you get pregnant." He tells her.

"What about if I lost the baby?"

"I'd still love you. Why are you asking this?"

"I'm just curious!" Ally exclaims.

"Why?" Austin asks.

"I just am."

"Why though?"

I just really want to know!"

"Why do you wanna know though Alls?"

"Because I just want... I want... children badly okay!" She exclaims.

"Huh? I didn't think China heard that. Say it louder why don't you!" Trish exclaims from behind them.

"I want kids. I always have. Just forget it."

"Theres something else." Austin says. Ally glances to the corner of the room away from Austin.

"You remember Tia." Austin nods.

"She's... pregnant." Ally lies.

"Oh... okay but how is that relavant to us." Austin asks.

He's testing her. He knows that she knows that he knows.

She has to know that he knows.

"How do you know?" Ally asks.

"Trish De La Rosa." Austin says pointing behind him.

"So I'm gonna guess shopping for maternity clothes is a valid option now." She whispers.

"Yeah. Just a bit. And a cot, baby clothes and a changing table for the house. Because in five months there'll be a little baby boy in our arms." **( I am not sexist, it's just I love the name Rylan for a baby of Auslly. I am a girl)**

"Named Rylan." They say in unison. Trish and Dez blabed to they're best friends about the names they liked.

"Trish?" Ally questions.

"Dez." He answers. She nods.

"So baby shopping. Lets go." Ally says grabbing Austin's hand and running out the store.


End file.
